Love Never Dies
by Mrs. Optimus Prime
Summary: Starscream is brought back from the dead and is now in human form. Alexis is still mourning over his death. He has come back to protect her for a new evil is rising from the ashes of Unicron.
1. Life After Death

Wow, I'm finally getting to this story! YAY! I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I thought of everything for the past few years. :) Please scroll down and read.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Life After Death

The war between the Autobots and Decepticons had ended and for a few years there had been peace. The Autobots and the former Decepticons left for Cybertron leaving Earth and their human friends behind. There had been casualties during the war; Megatron had been lost inside of Unicron and Starscream. Alexis sat in her room examining her rock that Starscream had given her years ago. She sighed; she was now in high school and already looking at colleges to go into. She was going to go into politics and probably law so she could become the next president of the United States.

Yes her life and everyone else's life had gone back to normal but the five kids who had met the Autobots and really knew them knew that their lives would never be the same just because they were the few who had met them. As she sat there and thought she heard the telephone ring. She decided she wasn't going to answer it and let her mother do it instead. She heard the ring get cut off and her mother start talking on the phone. The phone call was for her. Alexis moaned as she heard her mother come walking up to her room.

"Alexis sweetie, Rad is on the phone." Alexis looked up at her and took the phone.

"Hi Rad, what's up?" she asked.

"Hey, I've noticed you've been getting down the last few days…I think I know why and I—

"Rad, I know you mean well, but please don't mention him, please? Every night when I go to bed I see his laser disappear as Unicron fired upon him. His anniversary is coming up and…I don't know if I can even talk about it Rad." Alexis whispered.

"I'm coming over." Rad replied.

"Rad, no." Alexis pleaded.

"No Alexis, I don't want to see you like this. It's unhealthy for you to be this down and out. I'm coming over and that's that." Rad spoke and hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>Starscream awoke and looked around. The whole place was dark and no one was around he was alone. He grunted as he slowly got up looked down and saw a piece of blue. He went to pick it up but he easily went through it. If he had been alive his spark would have stopped. He tried to figure out where he was, but nothing worked…he was alone no one around. "Hello?" he called out into the space surrounding him, his raspy voice recognizable anywhere.<p>

* * *

><p>Rad pulled up to Alexis's house and walked up to the door and knocked. Her mother answered and smiled, "Hi Rad how are you doing?"<p>

"I'm doing fine, ma'am, how are you doing today?" he asked.

Her mother smiled, "I'm doing fine, I'm worried about Alexis, she's been in her room the whole day."

"I'm going to talk to her." Rad spoke and walked towards Alexis's door. "Alexis?"

"Go away Rad." Alexis's voice responded softly behind the door. Rad sighed and opened the door and found Alexis sitting on the edge of her bed holding her necklace in her hand looking out her window. She turned towards him; her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Rad felt his throat tighten up when he saw her. Sighing he entered the room and closed the door behind him and walked over to her to take a seat next to her.

"It's okay to cry Alexis. I'm sure he'd understand, but he wouldn't want you to mope around all the time because of his death, he would want you to live your life to the fullest."

"I know but…it still feels like it was yesterday." Alexis whispered.

Rad sighed and wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him and let her burry her face into his shoulder. The two sat there for a while, Alexis letting out her emotion and Rad trying to help her all he could.

* * *

><p>Starscream spun around when he heard a sob. It wasn't a male's, but a female's and he knew who it was instantly. "Alexis!"<p>

There was no response which worried him. Why was she crying? He quickly started speeding towards the sound of her crying which to his surprise didn't take long. He was soon reaching Earth and right before he was about to enter its atmosphere something grabbed a hold of him. This entity really surprised him. "Let go of me!"

"Starscream, why are you going to the planet Earth? You should be resting inside the matrix." A deep voice spoke softly.

Starscream looked up to find Primus holding him in his hand. "She needs me."

Primus looked at the small planet Earth and then back to Starscream. "A Decepticon who cares for a human that is new, I truly never knew a Decepticon could even feel."

Starscream sighed, "We make it look like that so we have no weaknesses, but Megatron always allows his weakness shown. He needs power and that's his weakness."

"And yours is Alexis, the human female of Earth." Primus spoke.

"How did you—

"I am Primus, your creator, I know all about you Starscream; I also know that Alexis now is still mourning your death."

"That's why I need to get to her Primus. She still needs me." Starscream whispered.

"So you truly care for the human?"

"Yes." Starscream spoke; he couldn't believe he was actually admitting it. He had never admitted such a secret.

"Starscream, you may have been a Decepticon, now everything is erased you shall take a new form. You shall take form of a human and watch over her. But, once you have said your goodbye you have to come back." Primus spoke.

Starscream looked at him and then to earth, "Do I really have to leave her in the end? Wouldn't that hurt her more?"

Primus looked at him and replied, "Go down there now."

With that said Starscream was thrown down to Earth and as he did so he started to feel his spirit changing and once he hit the ground pain erupted through his body. He looked up at the sky and started to get up and saw everything was different. He looked down at his hands and saw they were fleshy. He saw a pond nearby and went running towards it and looked down at the water and saw what must be him. He had red hair and light brown eyes with an orange tint. His chin was square and masculine. He stood up and sighed, it was time to go out into the human world as a human.

He looked down at himself and thought for a moment, he needed some clothes first. "Hey mommy, why is that man standing there naked?" a little boy asked.

His mother looked at Starscream and told her son to stay back there. "Excuse me, are you lost?"

Starscream knew in the human world, to be naked in public you could get in trouble. "Hi…I don't remember who I am or where I'm from."

"You poor thing!" she exclaimed and grabbed a blanket out of her bag and wrapped it around him and said, "We'll get you a nice place to stay, don't you worry. We'll get you out of this park fast, don't want anyone to see you like this."

* * *

><p>Alexis woke up the next morning and found she had her head on Rad's chest. Quickly she jumped off her bed and landed on the ground with a loud thump. This woke up Rad who looked over the bed to see Alexis on the floor holding her head. "Are you okay?" he asked.<p>

"What are you doing still here?" She exclaimed.

"Well you fell asleep on my shoulder; I couldn't just wake you up so I laid down and fell asleep, I'm sorry to have startled you this morning."He spoke.

Alexis was about to say something when Rad's phone started buzzing. Rad got up and answered it quickly. "Hey Carlos what's up?" he asked.

"Hey, man what are you doing?" Carlos spoke on the other end.

"I'm at Alexis's place; she was really down in the dumps last night, so I came up to cheer her up last night."

Alexis slowly got up and looked up at Rad who was walking in front of the room laughing and talking to Carlos. When Rad saw Alexis peeking her head up he said, "Hey, Carlos says hi."

"Hey Carlos." She moaned.

"Oh gross man! Now we didn't, I just started her when she got up." Rad exclaimed.

Alexis groaned and grabbed some clothes to change. After she changed she came out in white pants and a red shirt. She heard Rad still talking on the phone and decided she need to get out of the house. She quickly and quiet got out the house and got her scooter and went on her marry way out into the little town.

* * *

><p>"Okay, here you go, this is some of my husband's clothes, they look like they will fit you nicely." The woman spoke as she brought out some size large clothes. Starscream put them on and was pretty tight, but it showed off his muscles. "Oh my."<p>

Starscream looked at the mirror and looked at himself. His chiseled abs really shown through nicely through the blue shirt, the pants were the perfect size as well. "Thank you so much ma'am."

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I have some business to take care of." Starscream replied.

"But…you have no memory." The woman cried out.

Starscream turned around and looked at her and spoke, "That's my business I need to take care of. I need to go the police and find out who I am. I can remember where they are, but I'm not sure about my life. I'll give you the clothes back once I find out where I live. Thank you for your hospitality." He replied and went walking out of the woman's life and out to find Alexis.

* * *

><p>It may not have been the longest chapter in the world, but I got something uploaded which counts for something. :) Please review by clicking the review button below!<p>

|

|

|

|

Right down here.


	2. Blast From the Past

Well here comes Chapter 2! I hope you guys will enjoy it. Its kind of slow at the moment because I don't want to spoil it all at once. This story may be a short one...I'm still trying to decide.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Blast From the Past

Alexis had to get away from everyone. Her friends were being worry warts as well as her mother. She had made it to the mall on her scooter and decided she was going to stay up there for a little while. She didn't have her cell phone with her because she didn't want anyone calling her to see where she was or what she was doing. It was her quiet time without anyone bothering her. Sure the mall wasn't that quiet, but it was better than staying home with all the worry warts.

She walked through a few stores, but didn't know exactly what to do. She had very few friends and her best friends were Carlos and Rad which at this moment in time were not on her best side. Being by herself during this difficult time of her life was not her best choice. But it happened every year, it was that same time every year because it was the anniversary of his death. Many years had gone by since that dreadful battle where they had lost him because of Unicron but he had also opened the optics to Megatron.

"Excuse me ma'am?" spoke a woman from a kiosk who had the dead sea lotions.

"I'm fine, but thank you." Alexis spoke nicely.

"But ma'am…"

"I know it's your job to ask questions but I don't want anything. Thank you." Alexis replied again.

The lady went to say something but a deep commanding voice interrupted her. "You heard her, now stop bugging her."

Alexis turned around to see a large man standing there with black hair and blue eyes. The voice didn't sound like anyone she knew, but was curious as to why he stood up for her. He looked down at her and smiled a little bit. "Are you okay? I know it wasn't a save from a life or death situation, but they wouldn't let you go."

Alexis laughed a little bit and replied, "Thank you, and yes I'm fine. I feel sorry for saying no, but I can't afford to buy lotion that costs seventy-five dollars."

The man walked beside Alexis and nodded his head in agreement. "I totally understand. They're prices are a little high." He looked down at her realizing he hadn't introduced himself at all to her, "I'm sorry my name is Travis."

"Alexis." She replied extending her hand and shaking it firmly.

"So Alexis, what are you doing at the mall by yourself on the weekend? I mean this is usually where all the young people come to hang out and yet you're here with no one." Travis spoke.

Alexis looked up at the stranger she barely knew and decided that he didn't need to know certain things in her life. He could easily try to kidnap her. "It's really nothing just felt like being alone."

Travis looked down at her, but didn't say anything. They continued to walk quietly until he finally looked away and spoke, "Well if you want to be alone I will leave you alone. It was very nice meeting you Alexis."

Travis then started to walk in a different direction and Alexis watched which gave her a peace of mind knowing that he was gone. She continued to walk around not really knowing what to do.

* * *

><p>Starscream walked throughout the town, he had never really been in the town even as a transformer and alive. He was always flying in the air and saw where Alexis would go home to. But on earth it was really hard to navigate. "May I help you sir?" a woman asked walking up to him.<p>

"I'm trying to find a friend and I've never been here before." Starscream spoke. His raspy voice was still recognizable though now being human he sounded like he had smoked for years.

The woman looked at him and gave him a suspicious look, "You've never been here and yet you have a friend here?"

Starscream wanted to smack the woman and show her who was superior but he was human, he was the same as her. He growled inwardly and replied, "We had met at the mall a few years back and we really hit it off. I've been gone for a few years because of the military and I wanted to come back and surprise her."

The woman's eyes grew big and she exclaimed, "Oh I am so sorry sir! You weren't dressed in uniform, well you could have gone home and changed, but what's her name?"

"Alexis." He replied.

The woman looked at him expecting more out of him but when he didn't speak she realized that was all she was getting out of him. "You just know her first name don't you."

Starscream shook his head. He never found out Alexis's whole name and that was something he needed to find out very soon. The woman looked at him and then advised, "Well, you may want to go back to the mall and see if she's there. I know that's where a lot of people go to hang out."

"Thank you ma'am." Starscream replied and went running off. Starscream had an idea where the mall was but was still unsure about where it was. It was his first time being human and from what his experience had been so far he hated every bit of it. As he ran he heard two voices talking not too far away. He recognized them immediately. Turning around he saw Rad and Carlos walking talking about someone.

"Where do you think she could have gone? I mean she just left without saying a word." Carlos spoke.

"Carlos, if I knew where she went I would go straight there." Growled Rad.

Starscream felt joy inside him because he had found humans who he was familiar with, but they didn't know it was him…unless they really paid attention to his voice. He started walking towards them and they noticed it. They eyed him very strangely and they both stopped talking until the three of them came to a complete stop.

"Can we help you sir?" Carlos asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for Alexis." Starscream replied and both Rad and Carlos's mouth just fell open.

"Starscream?" Rad asked as he looked at the human who sort of. Starscream stiffened a little bit. He couldn't let the humans know who he really was.

"I'm sorry…Starscream?" he asked.

"Yes you are Starscream! How are you alive we saw you die!" Carlos yelled.

Starscream sighed heavily and grabbed the two by the collars and dragged them out of sight. "Okay, I am not Starscream, what kind of name is Starscream?"

Both Rad and Carlos looked at him and said, "You are Starscream sir, this has to be your holoform and you're true body is somewhere else. Alexis will finally be happy again! I mean it's the anniversary of your death today."

Starscream knew he was caught, he made a huge mistake…he knew Alexis's name and said it out loud. "Fine you got me. Its Starscream but you say a word to Alexis about this and I will kill you."

"But…she misses you desperately!" Carlos exclaimed.

Starscream turned slightly to look at him and growled, "You don't think I know that? I am not a transformer anymore."

Both Rad and Carlos looked at the former seeker and both asked at the same time, "What do you mean? You were a transformer when we last saw you…Alexis even watched you die."

Starscream felt his heart tighten…she had seen him sacrifice himself? "Look, I know it's crazy, but I have been dead this whole time."

"Then how are you alive again? We're not following."

Starscream growled and glared at the two. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Yes we would! I mean we've met your race! We've seen the Autobots and Decepticons in battle. Now if you didn't know us and started telling us something about the transformers we would have thought you were crazy, then get the crazy police to come take you away in a white coat." Carlos explained.

"Well thankfully you know me, but I still know how to fight luckily, but…I heard Alexis's cry in my eternal sleep and was awakened. I was flying towards earth but was stopped by our God Primus the creator of all transformers. He…he gave me a second chance." Starscream explained.

"…so…will you ever become a transformer again?" Rad asked.

Starscream looked at him and answered, "I really do not know."

"Dude! This is awesome we get to show you what it's like to be human! I mean this is the coolest thing ever!" Carlos

Starscream looked at him and then said, "I'm going to go to the mall."

"Wait, do you know how to get there?" Rad asked running up to him.

Starscream didn't say anything so the two young men took that as a 'no'. "We'll show you how to get there. We'll have to convince Alexis that this is truly you."

"No." Starscream muttered.

"Why not!"

Starscream looked at the boys and replied, "I want her to try and figure it out. I want to be able to talk to her and spend time with her…"

"Fine, but if she doesn't figure it out soon we're telling her." Carlos spoke.

"Then you'll reopen the old wounds she has." Starscream replied simply. The two sighed showing Starscream how to get to the mall. All were very quiet not really saying anything until Rad decided to ask a question.

"Did you ever see what the Autobots are doing?" he asked.

Starscream looked down at him and asked, "No I would only know what the Decepticons were doing…"

"The Decepticons are no more. The Autobots won and defeated Unicron." Carlos explained.

Starscream looked at the two and asked, "So what happened after my death?"

"The Autobots and Decepticons joined as one to defeat Unicron and then of course everyone become Autobots. That was the last we had heard from them. Hot Shot and Jetfire brought us back down to Earth and Optimus was somewhere in space after destroying Megatron and Unicron."

"Megatron finally fell? Or Galvatron finally fell?" Starscream corrected himself.

"Yes he did. It was one of the happiest days of Autobot history." Carlos spoke.

Starscream looked at the two humans and sighed, "Okay, let's go see Alexis and you shall introduce me not by Starscream."

"What are you going to go by then? I mean…what do we call you?"

Starscream looked at them and said, "I'm still working on that."

"Well you better think of something before we see Alexis." Rad said as the three of them headed toward the mall to search for Alexis.

"Wait…" Carlos spoke up, "how do we know she's there?"

"Where else would she go?" asked Rad.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please click on the little button in the center of the page below. :) It will be greatly appreciated!<p> 


	3. A Different Kind of Transformation

Here is a belated Christmas present to everyone of you. I hope you enjoy it! See if you can find any Transformer references from any of the shows in the chapter. You find it you get cookies!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

A Different Kind of Transformation

Rad and Carlos quickly walked with Starscream fixing his clothes on how to wear them and what to say to another person if they speak to him. Starscream rolled his eyes upward and then back down to the human males who were trying to help him out. "Listen you too, I appreciate you guys helping me, but I need to learn things on my own. I need to find Alexis and act like someone she doesn't know."

"Good luck with that one Screamer." Rad blurted out.

Starscream turned to him and gave him a look, "What do you mean? I can blend in."

"You stick out like a sore thumb! I mean after you spoke to us we knew exactly who you were." Carlos piped in.

"So what do you expect me to do huh? Change my voice? I'm not a robot anymore so changing the tone of voice is very hard." Starscream grumbled.

Rad and Carolos looked at one another and then to their old pal and smiled. Starscream saw this and didn't like it one little bit. "Okay what's with the two little faces you're making…I don't like it." Starscream spoke worriedly.

"Have you heard of voice actors?" Rad asked cautiously.

Starscream looked at him weird and went to surf the web when he remembered he couldn't do that anymore. He sighed and answered instead, 'No."

"Okay Screamer, before we go to the mall we need to take you to our house and let you watch some cartoons and see if you can imitate them. Because if you just go up to Alexis the way you are she's going to automatically know it's you and well…there goes your surprise."

"So I have to change my voice?" Starscream asked.

Unless you just want to go up to her and say, "Hey Alexis! It's me Starscream! I'm back!" Carlos exclaimed.

Starscream grumbled and sighed, "Where is your guys' house?"

Rad and Carlos gave each other a high five and grabbed a hold of Starscream and started dragging him to the way to Rad's house. Starscream ran with them easily keeping up, if it weren't for the fact that they were showing him where to go he'd be dragging them. He might be human but he could still run faster than any of them. When they came to a medium size house they all stopped. "so I'm guess this is it?" he asked.

"Yup, home sweet home. Nothing like it." Rad replied and opened the front door for everyone.

"Rad? Rad is that you?" a female voice asked from the kitchen.

"Yes mother, I have some friends over, we're going to be chilling in my room." Rad replied and showed Starscream around the house. Carlos who had been there walked with them telling Starscream the extra cool stuff that happened in the house.

When they finally came to Rad's room Starscream looked around and asked, "Is this your quarters?"

Rad looked at him funny and realized what he was asking and replied, "Yes, this is my room, this is where I sleep, do homework and other things."

Carlos laughed at that and Starscream looked at him and then to the other. "What do you mean by other stuff?"

Rad's face started to turn red and spoke, "Stuff that shall not be mentioned." He gave Carlos a stern look which made Carlos laugh even harder.

"Remember the one day I totally caught you –

Rad quickly put his hand over Carlos's mouth and gave him the death glare. Starscream knew what that meant and decided he wouldn't ask. "So…you guys mentioned voice actors earlier…What exactly do they do?"

"They change their voices so that they don't sound like themselves but someone else. They play cartoon characters and video game characters. If we can get you to change your voice to a different octave and not all raspy like it always is." Rad spoke.

Starscream looked at him and then sighed, "I really do not know what you mean."

Rad pulled up a computer and went on youtube and pulled up some voice actors, they showed the people who changed the voices some of them were David Kaye, Peter Cullen, and Frank Welker. Starscream looked at the two boys and said, "You want me to sound like them?"

"No we are just showing you what they do for a living and what you might want to try to do in order for you to surprise her and have her get to know you truly. Because mostly I think the reason she cared about you so much was because you were with the Decepticons and betrayed them to come to the Autobots. You were a stranger in unfamiliar territory. This way she will get to know you for you." Carolos spoke.

Starscream looked at him and responded, "Well…doesn't that mean I'd be lying to her?"

"Not really because you are yourself just disguising yourself once again." Rad replied.

Starscream looked at the two humans and sighed, "Okay so all I need to really do is change my voice?"

"Yes and we'll lend you some clothes and probably dye your hair to a brown color because your hair bright red like that would make people look at you." Carlos spoke.

So the rest of the day was training Starscream to act totally different especially if he were to see Alexis any time soon and…well…the boys would dress up like her and they would do interactions on how he should act.

Rad came in with a brown wig and well…you can picture the rest, he was wearing his mother's clothes and had make up on. Carlos put a hand over his mouth and was dying of laughter. Rad focused his attention on to his friend and growled, "How about you dress up like her?"

"I have a darker skin tone bro, you're the one that fits her perfectly." Carlos replied

Rad looked at Starscream who was looking back at him with a sense of loneliness but also fear in his eyes knowing that the 'female' in front of him was not really female at all, but Rad. Rad came walking up to Starscream shaking his hips and did the best girl voice he could manage, "Hi! How are you?"

Starscream didn't say anything but continued to look at him very weird. Seeing that they weren't going to get anything out of him Rad dropped the act and said, "Starscream you need to interact with me. I know I'm not Alexis, but you need to practice."

Starscream sighed and tried to change his voice which was deeper than his own and spoke, "Hi, my name is…" Starscream looked at the two when they realized that he didn't have a name for his human form just yet.

"How about…Vladimir?" Carlos spoke.

Both Rad and Starscream looked at him and Rad said, "Really? Vladimir? Like in Vlad the Impaler and Vladimir Dracula?"

"He was a conqueror. Thought that'd be a good name for Starscream right now. Vlad Star." Carlos spoke.

Both Rad and Starscream looked at one another and shook their head no. Rad put a finger to his chin and started tapping it trying to think of a name for Starscream to use. "How about Sam…its simple and you don't have to keep it for very long."

Starscream rolled his eyes and grumbled, "Fine."

"Okay start all over from the very top." Carlos spoke, "And…action!"

Rad and Starscream looked over at him. Carlos smiled a little smile and squeaked, "I thought the time called for it."

Rad shook his head and left the room as he did everyone heard his mother screech, "Rad! Why are you dressed in my clothes!"

Carlos fell over laughing hard and Starscream just stood there not knowing what was going on.

"Listen mom, Carlos and my friend Same and I are filming a movie and unfortunately I had to play the female part. So since you're the only female in the house I took…some of your clothes." Rad spoke.

"Rad…you're not—

"NO MOM!" Rad yelled, "I told you we're filming a movie!"

Rad came running back into his room and shut the door and locked it. He leaned against it and looked at Carlos who was laughing hard. So he bent over grabbed his football and threw it at him. It hit Carlos right on the head which made him quiet laughing instantly. "HEY THAT HURT!" he exclaimed.

Rad got back into character and started to walk past Starscream, "Hi how are you today?"

Starscream spoke in a deep voice, the rasp in his voice was still there, but it seemed to fit him. He wouldn't be able to get rid of the rasp out of him, so he used it to his advantage.

"Oh hi!" Rad spoke in a high voice, "I'm doing fine, do I know you from somewhere?"

Starscream started to sweat a little bit because he knew Alexis would ask that kind of question. He quickly replied, "No I don't believe so, I've just moved here from…Canada."

"Oh that's so nice, what made you decide to move down here in Arizona?" Rad replied batting his eyes.

"I-I" Starscream looked at him and finished, "I can't do this anymore Rad, I know you're trying to help me, but please I need to see the real Alexis."

"Thank God." Rad spoke and took off the wig, "I'll try to call her and you can go find her." Rad pulled out his cell phone and called her number.

* * *

><p>Alexis was in an Abercrombie store when her cell phone started to go off. She pulled it out and saw Rad was calling. Sighing she answered, "What do you want Rad?"<p>

Rad was shocked that she answered and stuttered, "I just wanted to apologize for my actions earlier."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean with talking to Carlos when you were the one who needed to be comforted. We're always here for you Alexis you need to know that. No matter who passes away in your life time we will always be here by your side." Rad spoke.

Starscream stood next to him waiting to hear where she was. Rad looked up at him and knew he had to get her location very soon or else Starscream might kill him…literally.

"Do mind if we come see you?" Rad asked.

Alexis thought about it for a moment and then replied, "I'm up at the mall at Abercrombie right now, I might go somewhere else throughout the day. But if you want to come up, it would be nice to have some company especially after some men won't leave you alone after you tell them to go away." She turned to look over her shoulder to see the man who had rescued her from the Kiosk earlier.

"Okay well Carlos and I will be up there shortly." Rad spoke and hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Carlos get some of my clothes and give to Starscream he can pick it out and my mom has some brown hair coloring so we're dying your hair now." Rad spoke and went to get the hair dye. Before Carlos could get up and show Starscream Rad's collection of clothes Starscream was already there picking out a shirt, jacket.<p>

"Aren't you going to pick out jeans as well?" Carlos asked.

Starscream looked at him and replied, "I'm already wearing jeans I don't need any more jeans."

Rad came running back in with the dye and said, "Let's do this."

They showed Starscream to the bathroom and started to dye his hair to the natural brown color and once they were done he looked at himself in the mirror to see a totally different person looking back. Starscream smiled and changed his voice a few octaves lower, "Let's do this."

The three boys left the house and made their way down to the mall which wasn't too far away. Rad had a bike and Carlos his skateboard. Starscream looked at the two and saw a scooter… "Well…it's better than nothing."

"Think of it this way, both you and Alexis will have something else to talk about when you two 'meet' for the first time." Rad spoke. Starscream looked at him and shrugged. It was a pretty good idea.

* * *

><p>Did you find them! Review and let me know if you found them and I will send you cookies! Please review!<p> 


	4. Déjà vu

Well everyone I will tell you this I've been working on this chappie for a while now. LOL! I've been having a hard time for some reason. I know what I want to go on but It's hard finding the words. But I think I have a pretty good idea for the next chapter and hopefully it'll write itself. But you guys can scroll down and continued to read what is happening in the story. :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Déjà vu

Starscream along with the two boys rode their bike, scooter, and skate board to the mall which wasn't too far away. Starscream as he rode the scooter looked at the houses they passed. It was a nice little town, when he was a Decepticon he had never even dreamed of going to a human town because they were disgusting insects that were just in the way of the Decepticons so they could rule the universe.

Now he was human and everything was a different perspective to him. His heart pounded in joy as he waited to go see Alexis. She saw good in him before anyone else did and believed in him when no one else did. She mourned his death and her cries were the ones that brought him out of his sleep. They kept riding along until they saw a large parking garage and a mall right next to it.

Rad looked back at Starscream, "Are you ready to do this Sam?"

"Yes, I can't wait to see Alexis." Starscream spoke still practicing with his voice. Rad and Carlos chuckled.

"You'll be seeing her in no time Screamer." Carlos spoke.

"What did you just call me?" Starscream growled.

"Screamer…I was thinking it could be a nickname for you for now on…well at least around us." Carlos replied.

Starscream didn't say anything, in fact no one spoke of anything until they came to the mall and parked their transportation devices and put chains around them and to a pole with a lock so no one would come up and steal them.

"Okay so Alexis is in the mall in the Abercrombie store. Carlos and I will walk in at the same time, then Starscream," Rad turned to him, "you will come in last acting all dark and mysterious, I mean you were always dark and mysterious to her when you were a Decepticon. But act like your normal self except for the voice, the voice is the same as you have been practicing it."

Starscream nodded in understanding. He wished he were still a Decepticon so he would be able to figure out where everything was located at. Once they walked in there was a large map of the map where everything was. "Okay, so Starscream you stay behind us, not straight but where you can see us still. You follow us and once we go into Abercrombie you follow."

"Got it." Starscream muttered and watched as they started to walk off. Starscream watched as the other humans walked around him, it was a crowded place to meet up but it seemed to be where everyone went to hang out. As Rad and Carlos continued to walk forward Starscream slowly followed until they turned into the store Abercrombie.

Immediately he heard Alexis greet the two men and took a deep breath. Butterflies were flying in the pit of his stomach. He finally walked in to see Alexis, he meant to continue walking in and to ignore her to pretend to be the dark and mysterious man they wanted him to be but the moment he entered the store he froze in the spot. Alexis was smiling at Rad and Carlos and then lifted her eyes to him. She saw him staring at her and he quickly looked down and started walking.

"Who is that guy?" whispered Alexis to Rad and Carlos.

Rad and Carlos looked at Starscream and smiled, "We don't know, we saw him while coming in."

"He seems familiar from somewhere." Alexis whispered and started to walk towards Starscream. Starscream saw her coming towards him. He felt his palms start sweating; his heart was racing in his chest. "Hi, how are you?" she spoke to him.

Starscream took a second to let it register in his head that she was talking to him. "I-I'm doing okay." He stuttered. Alexis smiled at him and started to eye him trying to figure him out.

"You seem so familiar to me…what is your name?" she asked.

"Sam…Sam Star." Starscream replied.

"Well Sam, I'm Alexis, would you like to come with us? We were going to get a bite to eat." She invited him.

"Well…I can."

"Did you have something else planned?" she asked.

"No…"

"Good then you can come with us." She replied smiling and grabbed a hold of his arm and started to pull him over to Rad and Carlos. "Hey guys! So this is Sam Star and I thought we'd invite him to come along with us to lunch. Sam this is Carlos and Rad." Alexis introduced them.

Rad and Carlos shook 'Sam's' hand and told him how it was a pleasure to meet him. Starscream looked down at Alexis who seemed to be happier now than the first night that woke him up from his deep sleep. "So where would you like to eat Sam?"

Starscream looked at Alexis and then to Rad and Carlos who were trying to give him some ideas to make him look more human than alien…Starscream had never eaten human food before so this would be very interesting. "How about we all go to El Toro the authentic Mexican food in the land," Rad pointed out.

"Rad I was asking Sam!" exclaimed Alexis.

"El Toro sounds like a great place to eat actually, never been there." Starscream spoke.

Alexis turned to him once again and beamed. "Okay. We'll walk there if that's okay."

Starscream looked down at her and replied, "I don't mind." Alexis smiled and giggled. Rad and Carlos looked at Starscream who looked at them and they mouthed to him, 'she definitely likes you!'

Starscream smiled and said, "Well might as well go ahead and start walking. We won't get anywhere standing here."

"Right, come on guys let's go!" Alexis exclaimed and went running. Starscream easily kept up with her at a light jog as well as Rad and Carlos they came to the exit where they saw their transportation still there.

"You know instead of walking we have our rides." Carlos pointed out.

"I parked at the opposite side of the mall." Alexis spoke sadly.

Rad and Carlos didn't say anything but looked at Starscream who spoke up. "I have my scooter here and I could take you around so you can go pick it up."

"Really? That would be amazing Sam!" Alexis exclaimed, "You're much nicer than Rad and Carlos."

"Hey!" both Rad and Carlos exclaimed.

Alexis looked to them and said, "I didn't see you speaking up to see if I needed a ride."

They didn't say anything as they watched as Starscream or Sam got his scooter loose and got on. Alexis got on behind him and held on to him so she wouldn't fall off. They started to ride off as Rad and Carlos watched them. As they rode Alexis looked up at him looking at his hair, his build, everything. "I feel like we've met before but I don't know where."

Starscream looked at her from behind and wanted to say, 'You were the one who had faith in me when no one else did. When I betrayed everyone you kept trying to tell me that I was good.' But instead of telling her all that, instead of spilling out his guts he simply replied, "I have never really been here before…so…"

"Yeah I guess you're right. If you haven't been here before we wouldn't know each other. But I still feel something between us." Alexis spoke.

Starscream looked at her as they came to the front of the mall where her scooter was waiting for her exactly where she left it. She took the lock off and got on her scooter and went rolling across the road. Starscream was right behind her following her since she knew where the restraunt was and he didn't. They flew by Rad and Carlos who quickly go on their wheels and caught up with them easily.

"So since Sam has not been here before we need to let him know which foods are good." Rad spoke.

"Oh the chicken quesadilla is to die for." exclaimed Alexis.

Rad slowed up and was riding next to Starscream and whispered something to him. "After lunch we're going to leave you two."

"What?" Starscream asked not knowing what to do if he was alone with her. He had the whole disguise down pat but what if he made a mistake?

"You'll be fine. Just like old times." Rad smiled.

"What are you two talking about?" Alexis asked seeing that the two boys were talking.

"Nothing, just guy talk." Rad replied smiling.

"If it were guy talk you wouldn't be whispering." Alexis pointed out.

"Girls have girl talks and guys have guy talks and if I remember correctly girls whisper if guys are around we can do the same thing." Rad retorted sticking out his tongue.

Alexis growled beneath her breath and looked at Starscream and then Rad, "I will find out what you two were saying."

"And how will you do that?" Rad asked smugly.

"Simple Sam will tell me."

Starscream's eyes grew big and started coughing. Alexis giggled seeing the reaction and Carlos's eyes grew big and yelled, "You can't Sam I mean that is just betrayal of the secret!"

Starscream for a moment looked back at him and Carlos smiled and winked. Starscream smiled evilly he knew what they wanted him to do. They wanted him to make up a lie on what they talked about, betray their trust kinda like he did with Megatron slowly giving hints here and there seeing if she discovers its him and if she does he would need to keep denying it until the perfect time to come out and tell her, 'Yes it's me I've come back.'

They came riding up to El Toro and parked their rides chained them up and eagerly walked in. Starscream felt his stomach growl and was starving. They were seated and a basket full of chips Starscream looked at the chips weird and slowly picked it up and started nibbling at it. Tasting the salty and corn taste he quickly consumed it.

"Hey Star, you can dip the chip in the salsa or the queso dip." Carlos pointed out.

Starscream looked at the white cheese and dipped it a tiny bit of cheese and took a bite. Everyone watched as his eyes lit up as the cheese hit his tongue and he tasted it. He quickly grabbed another chip and dipped it in the cheese but this time much more was on the chip and stuffed it into his mouth. "This is really good." He spoke with his mouth full.

"It's great being human because you get to eat all this great stuff!" exclaimed Starscream. Rad and Carlos's eyes grew big and quickly covered his mouth so he wouldn't spill anymore information to Alexis. She couldn't know…not yet.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"He's just saying he's lucky to be human because all the other animals in the world do not know what they're missing." Rad quickly replied before Starscream could say anything. Alexis looked at them both with an arched eye brow and decided to let it go…for now. The waiter came back and took all their orders.

"So going to try the quesadilla are we?" Alexis asked smiling.

"Yes, you said it is to die for….so I have to try it now." Starscream replied smiling a sheepish smile.

Alexis smiled at this and when their food arrived Starscream was the first one to dig in. First time eating human food and it was so delicious he was now envious of the humans they got all the good stuff while the transformers got the same old same old Energon. But human food was always different. Different flavors and everything, he loved it.

"So Sam, where are you from?" Alexis asked.

Starscream looked at Rad and Carlos and then back to Alexis and replied, "A place far away from here where."

"And where is that?" Alexis pried more.

"Canada." Starscream replied plainly.

Alexis looked at him and made a face, "Canada? Aren't you supposed to say 'eh' after every word?"

Starscream looked at her and laughed, "That's stereotypical. Not all of us say 'eh', it's some of us."

Rad and Carlos felt like they were going to have a heart attack. Yes it was Starscream's idea to keep it a secret but…he was so close to blowing it away so many times. "You know what? We're going to go pay for our meals and go ahead and head out. We'll see you guys later."

Starscream and Alexis watched as they left the table and getting out their wallets. The two sat next to each other watching the two boys walk off. "Well I never they are always rude as can be. I'm sorry about that Sam."

Starscream looked at her and waved it off gently and replied, "Don't worry about it I'm sure they have a good excuse." Deep inside however he knew it was all part of the plan.

* * *

><p>Well I hope you guys liked this chapter! School has started and we'll see how I go with updating. I have a 5-10 page report to write for my soil science class and will have to go outside a lot to collect dirt samples so...bare with me with this semester. Don't worry I graduate in December. So not much longer. But after that probably Grad school...We'll see how that goes.<p> 


	5. Bonding

Yikes! It's been nearly 2 years since I last updated this story! I'm so sorry. So as for graduating in December...didn't happen. I ended up graduating in May. Not bad, I'm now job searching and able to write stories again. YAY! Please read and enjoy. Sorry for the short chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Bonding

Starscream and Alexis sat at the booth in El Toro's talking just about everything. Everything Alexis started telling him he had already known about her. He had missed her voice so much, he didn't realize how much he had missed her. And then she started telling him about recent events and he made sure he didn't miss one detail. She had started talking about school in general, she was a smart cookie, he had remembered that much. As she spoke he looked at her neck to see the necklace she had made from the meteorite he had found for her and the other kids. But she was the only who did anything with it. The other boys may have put it in their room, but she kept hers out in public.

When she had stopped talking that's when he made his move, "I like your necklace. I don't think I've ever seen one quite like it before."

She looked at him and then down at her cracked emerald green necklace. She grabbed it in her hand and held it close to her. "A dear dear friend gave this to me. He traveled in space and somehow came across it. It's my most favorite thing in the world, for it reminds me of him all the time."

"What happened to your friend?" he asked. She looked at him and took in a deep breath, "If you don't want to tell me that's fine. You don't have to tell me anything only unless you want to and feel comfortable in doing so."

Alexis looked at him and smiled, "Thank you…maybe after we have known each other a little bit better I'll tell you the story behind the necklace."

Starscream nodded his head and gave her a small shy smile. "Are you guys coming? The meal has been paid for, we're waiting on you guys!" Rad called out.

Alexis growled, "We'll be right there!" she yelled and got up fast. "Come on Sam, we don't want to keep those impatient pricks waiting on us."

Starscream laughed a little bit and got up right after her and followed her outside of the restraunt. "So what were you guys talking about that took you so long?" Carlos asked.

Alexis looked at him and growled, "That's none of your business. We were just having a nice talk since you guys practically set us up."

Starscream looked at them and then her. He sat a hand on her shoulder and said, "It's cool, if you don't mind, we're going to go for a little walk."

Rad and Carlos looked at him and put their hands up in the air and replied, "No, not at all, go right ahead."

Alexis looked at them and then up at Starscream whom she only knew as Sam. He held out an arm for her and she gladly took it and smiled up at him. When they were a little ways off from the boys she looked up at him and replied, "How long have you known Rad and Carlos? They treat you as if you were a god, and yet I don't remember them ever talking about you."

"We've known each other for a little while, we recently ran into each other, but they're pretty cool guys once you get to know them."

"Yeah, I've known them all my life." She replied sadly.

"It's not always a bad thing. They're boys if you remember boys mature slower than women." Starscream pointed out.

She suddenly stopped and looked up at him. "Did I say something?" he asked.

"No…your voice just sounds familiar from somewhere…I just can't put my finger on it." She replied as if she was in a daze.

"Well you have been hearing me talk a lot of the day—

"No you've been hearing me talk a lot of the day. You've talked, yes, but not that much. You've been doing more listening than anything else, which I do appreciate, but I'd like to get to know you better, you know a lot about me but I want to know you."

"Well as you know I am from Canada…I was in the Canadian forces as a fighter pilot, when I was able to get out I came down here." He replied.

"No girlfriends?" she questioned.

"Never did find the one." Starscream answered. He continued to look down at her, his spark swelling with joy he hadn't felt in a very long time. He took a hold of her tiny hands into his large ones and gently traced them. She looked up at him looking deep into his eyes and noticed that they had an orange tint in them.

"May I?" he asked as he started to lean down to her. She slowly closed her eyes and awaited his lips. When they touched it was like fireworks going off. Nothing the two of them had ever felt before. Starscream quickly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close to him without allowing their lips to part from one another. When they finally separated they were both out of breath.

"Wow." Alexis breathed. Starscream smiled at her. When she caught him smiling down at her she couldn't help but smile largely. "That was amazing."

"I have never felt like this before in my life." Starscream muttered. Alexis leaned into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her ever so tightly and yet gentle at the same time. "I think it was you I have been waiting for all my life."

Alexis smiled and replied, "Same here…that kiss was something I had never experienced before and sorry about saying this but I have kissed other guys before and this one I think just broke the records."

Starscream chuckled and kissed the top of her head and continue to hold her. He had always wanted to do this. When he was a Decepticon he could never do so, if he did Megatron would have used her against him any day of the week. When he had sacrificed himself for her, she was the only thing that was on his mind as he was blown to ashes. He didn't know if he were to stay in this human form forever, or if he were to become a Transformer once more. If he were to become a transformer, he wanted to make sure he spent as much time with her like this as he possibly could.

"Sam?" Alexis' voice got him out of his train of thought and he looked down at her.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Do you still remember how to fly a jet?"

Starscream looked at her in shock…she wanted to go flying. Of course he could remember how to fly a jet…it's hard to forget after you have been on while living on planet earth. "Yes I do, why?"

"Could you take me flying one day?" she asked.

Starscream smiled and replied, "Of course, I'd be delighted if I could take you flying with me one day. Of course you'll have to excuse me for I haven't flown in a few years so I may be a little bit rusty when we first start flying."

Alexis giggled a little bit and replied, "That's fine." She leaned back into his chest and he took in a deep breath. He loved being this close to her. He loved the fact that he could hold her like this and he wished that he could hold her like this forever and ever.

* * *

><p>Well I hoped you guys enjoyed! I know I did writing this chapter. The romance is going to start blossoming even more soon, so definitely keep a look out on this. I am on a roll!<p> 


	6. Something Familiar

So at first I thought this fic was just going to be a romance but Megatronus89 started asking me questions as to if the Autobots and Decepticons were going to be in this fic. And I started thinking and thinking and ideas started exploding like no other. So this fic will be much longer than I had anticipated. So here is chapter 6 and please do enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Something Familiar

Starscream walked Alexis to her home and when they got there she turned to Starscream and looked up at him. "You know Sam…I haven't felt this way in a very long time…will I see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yes, yes you will. Is there a particular time?" he asked holding her hand in his much larger ones.

"The sooner the better." She whispered and got on her tippy toes as Starscream leaned down to kiss her. The kiss was like before, just as magical and the two didn't want to leave each other's side until finally Starscream started to walk away and Alexis stood there watching him with a sad look on her face. Then she too started walking towards her house.

As Starscream headed back to Rad's house something stopped him. He looked behind him to see nothing and went to walk again but when he did a big gust of air caught him, taking him high into the air. Yelling he was flipping higher and higher into the air until he was out of the Earth's atmosphere. He started looking around hoping to see anyone who had done that to him. He could breathe thankfully.

"What do you want!?" he yelled.

Suddenly Primus appeared before him. Starscream felt terror and sadness when he saw him. That meant it was near time or time. "Starscream, it is time."

"No! I need more time!" he yelled.

Primus shook his head and a bright light came out of Starscream's chest and pain erupted all over. And as soon as it hit, it was gone. He looked at himself and he was himself once more. He felt anger inside all over again. He wanted to be human, he wanted to be able to hold Alexis in his arms. He didn't want this. He didn't want to have to so gentle with her to the point he was afraid to hurt her.

Primus disappeared and Starscream was once again alone. He slowly allowed himself to fall into the Earth's atmosphere once more. This time it was a different experience. As he did this he heard engines behind him. He turned around to see a YF-19 jet heading his way. He quickly got out of the way of the speeding jet and easily scanned it when it flew past him. He transformed into the jet and quickly took off.

It had been ages since he was able to fly and honestly he did miss it. He did loops in the air and nose dives. Now the trick was to see Alexis…but still in the Sam form until she starts to get the hint of who he really is. He will not tell her. He landed in the middle of the woods and sighed, he didn't know what to do he needed to meet her in the morning and yet his human form as gone.

An idea struck him in an instant though, his human form was gone, but the Autobot had developed something to allow the transformers to blend in with the people of the planet and using that technique that's exactly what he was going to do.

* * *

><p>The next morning Alexis woke up and looked outside her window to see no other than Sam leaning against her tree in the front yard. A smile swept across her face as she quickly got ready. Today she was going to spend time with Sam, Rad nor will Carlos come near them today.<p>

When she came running out she came running to Sam jumping into his arms as he caught her and swung her around.

"You act like you haven't seen me in years!" Starscream exclaimed.

"I didn't think you were going to come back honestly." She replied quietly.

She looked down and Starscream gently put a finger under her chin and had her look up at him. "When I say I'm going to do something, which means I'm going to do it. Don't think that I'll abandon you after a first day together. If something happens I'll let you know."

Alexis wiped away tears from her eyes and Starscream became worried. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine." She whispered.

Starscream wrapped an arm around her and said, "I have a surprise for you, but we have to walk into the forest to find it."

"What is it?" she asked taking control of her emotions and wiping away the last of her tears.

"Well you will have to follow me to find out." He replied still leading her.

They continued to walk in the woods until they came to a red and white FY-19 jet that was just parked there. When Alexis saw it she froze. She looked up at him with sadness and anger in her eyes. "Who have you been talking to?"

"What do you mean?" he asked her with confusion in his eyes.

"How did you know about this jet and colors? Did Rad and Carlos tell you!?" She yelled.

"Tell me what!?" he exclaimed. He knew exactly what she was talking about. He had to keep it up until she knew who he was…until he was certain he could show himself to her. She put her hands over her face as she took a deep breath. "Did you date someone who used to fly one like this?"

"It was very similar, but yes…same colors too." She replied.

"What happened to him?" he asked knowing what happened, but he had to hear it from what she had seen…or at least tell him how she felt when it happened.

"He was blown up…I was there watching it from a safe place…" she paused for a moment, "They were testing out some new system…and something went wrong…nothing was ever found of him." She then reached for her necklace and showed it to him. "He gave me this before he died…I made it into a necklace and the day he died…it cracked."

Starscream felt guilty for what had happened. He put her into a mess of things. He had wanted the Autobots and Decepticons to work together to defeat Unicron. And he had accomplished that…with a price. He wanted to tell her how he felt and that everything was all right. But he couldn't do that and ruin everything he wanted to work for. He wanted her to fall for him all over again, the same Decepticon she met years ago.

"I'm sorry for your loss. If you don't want to go flying I totally understand." He replied turning on his heel and about to head off.

"No…he wouldn't want me to do this. He would want me to live my life instead of becoming one with the dead." She stated mostly to herself.

Starscream looked at her making sure she was fine. Yes he didn't want her to go into a huge depression because of him. He felt horrible, but it did end the war and with the transformers off the planet he could have her to his self without anyone interfering.

He climbed up on to the jet and helped Alexis into the cockpit. "Are you okay?" he asked. It was a little tight, but it would work.

"Yeah…just a little cramped." She replied. It seemed that she had read his mind. When he grabbed a hold of the instruments to fly the jet, his true form awakened. His holoform which he had been using all this time would just be holding on to the sticks as he, the actual jet, took control.

"Now remember, I haven't flown in a very long time." He spoke as they started to levitate from the ground.

"Don't you have to speed off before you can take off?" she asked.

"Well there's really no way I can speed off in the woods, it would ruin the engine and it would create a huge mess. Which would then have the officials wondering what happened here." He replied.

Alexis mouthed 'oh' as they took off into the air. Plus Starscream could take off however he liked. He was a transformer and didn't have to follow human jet rules. Feeling her sitting in his seats was like the one and only time he took her flying. She trusted him and a few days later he betrayed everyone.

They flew in silence. Alexis looking out the window and seeing everything from a wondrous view. "I haven't seen a view like this in years."

Starscream smiled. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." He whispered.

He flew higher and higher, and then went into a nose dive. Alexis gripped onto anything she could and started screaming. "SAM!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Just hold on Alexis!" he yelled back and at the right time he pulled up and went spiraling back into the sky.

"What was that?" she breathed.

"Just a little excitement." He replied smiling. Alexis wasn't smiling, in face she was giving him the death glare.

He started laughing at this because it reminded him back when he first did that to her. When he laughed he had forgotten to disguise his voice and that made her jump and look at him. He quickly stopped laughing and focused on flying.

"What was that?" she asked him.

"What was what?" he asked trying to act like he didn't know what she was talking about.

"That laugh…it sounded familiar." She replied almost in a trance like state.

"It was one of my various laughs. People have different kinds of laughs you know." He replied.

She nodded and he relaxed a little bit. "But that laugh sounded like someone's I used to know…a long time ago."

* * *

><p>Uh oh...so StarscreamSam forgot to disguise his voice when he laughed...will Alexis find out who he really is, or will she brush it off. Also since Starscream is now a transformer again will the Decepticons and Autobots come searching for him now. Find out and see! To ask questions and get special access of what may happen in the story become a fan on my page: mrsoptimusprimefanfiction Here you can personally talk to me and I'm mostly on especially when I am writing. Look forward to hearing from you!


End file.
